List of women in FLOSS
A list of women who contribute or are active in Free/Libre/Open Source software projects. This list will of course never be complete, but aims to be comprehensive. Please add anyone who is missing. (in alphabetical order by surname, please) The purpose of this list is: * To combat the Invisibility of women in open source * To highlight the Value of women's contributions to open source * To offer inspiration/role models for people in the field, or considering entering it A * Addison Berry - Drupal developer, site maintainer, and documentation team lead * Akkana Peck - former Mozilla developer, GIMP trainer and writer * Alex Bayley (Skud) - sometime Perl hacker, community member and open source evangelist, now open data, music and "open stuff" * Alexandra Leisse - Web community manager for Qt * Alexia Death - GIMP developer, artist * Alice Boxhall - Google employee, Chrome/Chromium and Webkit developer * Alison Meeks - Owner AM Graphix, exec. committee Joomla! User Group Toronto, tree hugger, rock n roller * Allison Randal - Parrot Project, Perl 6, O'Reilly Media , technical architect of Ubuntu project * Alolita Sharma - Software Engineer, Entrepreneur, Activist, Open Source Initiative (OSI) * Amanda McPherson - VP of Marketing and Developer Programs, Linux Foundation * Amaya Rodrigo Sastre - co-founder of Debian Women project, Debian developer * Amber Graner - Ubuntu Weekly News editor * Amy Griffis - Linux kernel security developer, audit subsystem * Amy Herzog - contributor to the SELinux project, infosec engineer at MITRE * Amy Rich - Mozilla systems administrator * Ana Beatriz Guerrero López - Debian Developer and KDE Developer * Angela Brown - Event & Marketing Manager, The Linux Foundation * Angela Byron - Drupal, winner Google O'Reilly Open Source Award 2008 for Best Contributor * Angie Radtke - Joomla! contributor * Anjali Kulkarni - Freebsd developer and hacker, Juniper Networks * Ankita Garg - Linux kernel hacker, IBM Bangalore * Ann Barcomb - Perl * Anna Ravenscroft - Python, co-editor of "The Python Cookbook" * Anne Gentle - OpenStack Documentation Coordinator, serves on OpenStack Technical Committee * Anne Nicolas - Founder and Lead Packager, http://mageia.org Mageia, founder, partner and engineer at http://www.hupstream.com/en/ Hupstream * Anne Østergaard * Anuradha Suraparaju - Dirac open codec developer * Ara Pulido - Mago automated test suite, Canonical QA * Ariane Khachatourians - Drupal documentation lead drupal.org community spotlight * Ariadne Pinheiro - Joomla! Frontend Developer, Team Leader of Brazilian Portuguese Joomla Translation (2012 ~ now), co-organizer of Rio Joomla! User Group (JUG) meetup, organizer of Joomla!Day Rio de Janeiro, Tech and FOSS lover * Audrey Eschright - founder of Calagator, an open source calendar project * Audrey Roy - co-creator/lead of Django Packages & Packaginator open source projects, co-founder of PyLadies Python women's advocacy group * Audrey Tang - Perl hacker and founder of the Pugs project * Augustina Blair - Perl developer and Debian Linux fangirl, contributed to Ubuntu documentation and Dreamwidth projects * Aurynn Shaw - Postgresql * A Mani - Researcher in Mathematics, Logic, Vagueness, Rough Sets, Soft Computing and GNU/R Consultant, Free Software Activist, GLUG-Kolkata Coordinator, GNU-R India , Trans Feminist. B * Beth Flanagan - (aka pidge) Yocto Project developer and release engineer. * Beth Lynn Eicher - Founder of the Ohio LinuxFest a Free software conference * Beth Tibbitts - Eclipse developer * Bess Sadler - Blacklight developer * Brenda Wallace - Drupal, OLPC & Laconica hacker C * Caitlyn Martin - Linux Yarok developer, consultant, writer, former Vector Linux package and repository maintainer * Candace Ramcharan - President, Linux Fund * Carla Schroder - Author of The Linux Cookbook, TresChix of Linuxchix * Carlie Fairchild - Publisher, Linux Journal * Caroline Hodder - Moodle & Mahara * Caroline Meeks, OLPC and Sugar * Carolyn Tice - gcc developer * Cassondra Foesch - (trans) PearPC developer, and community manager, Sourceforge POTM recognition * Cat Allman - Open Source Programs Office, Google, formerly with USENIX, Sendmail * Cat Okita - Systems, Security, Networks * Cathy Malmrose - Founder ZaReason - company selling hardware + linux * Celeste Lyn Paul - KDE Usability team, KDE eV board member * Chach Sikes - Drupal * Cheryl Fillekes * Chiara Aliotta - Joomla! Brand Manager * Christie Koehler - Mozillian, co-chair of Open Source Bridge, co-founder of Stumptown Syndicate, community organizer * Christina Choi - Data Analyst (Applied Statistics) at Mozilla * Christine Caulfield - Red Hat Cluster developer and maintainer of the Linux DECnet project. * Christine Jamison - current maintainer of getty_ps * Christine Peterson - credited with originating the term 'open source' * Christine Spang - Debian developer, OLPC developer * Claire Giordano - Manager, OpenSolaris * Cornelia Huck - Linux kernel developer (s390, sysfs) * Category:Lists of women D * Dilma Da Silva - K42, operating systems researcher * Alexia Death - GIMP developer, artist * Selena Deckelmann - PostgreSQL Project * Kadambari Devarajan - project on adoption of FOSS in Science and Engineering Education in India, Python hacker, Science and Technical Writer * Melissa Draper - regional Ubuntu Membership Board, Ubuntu IRC Council, OCM of Linux Australia, Secretary of Sydney Linux Users Group, Ubuntu Women leader * Isabel Drost - Apache Mahout core committer * Máirín Duffy - Red Hat interaction designer, lead of Fedora art team * Jessica Dunbar Joomla! Marketing Working Group Team Lead * Leah Duncan - lead organiser linux.conf.au 2009, Secretary of Linux Australia E * Susanne Ebrecht - PostgreSQL Project * Beth Lynn Eicher - Founder of the Ohio LinuxFest a Free software conference * Audrey Eschright - founder of Calagator, an open source calendar project * Karen Etheridge - contributor to Moose - a post-modern object system for Perl, and other Perl projects * Piglet Evans - developer, wiscondb, a WisCon (feminist SF convention) convention planner F * Carlie Fairchild - Publisher, Linux Journal * Ruthe Farmer - Director of Strategic Initiatives, National Center for Women & Information Technology * Helen Faulkner - Debian Developer * Esther ("Moose") Filderman - Ohio LinuxFest organiser, system administrator * Beth Flanagan - (aka pidge) Yocto Project developer and release engineer. * Cassondra Foesch - (trans) PearPC developer, and community manager, Sourceforge POTM recognition * Helen Foster - Moodle community manager * Steph Fox - PHP contributor * Taryn Fox - GNOME intern working on developer documentation * Jes Fraser (formerly Jes Hall) - KDE contributor * Luciana Fujii Pontello - Cheese maintainer in GNOME, works for Collabora. * Cheryl Fillekes G * Elizabeth Garbee - has spoken at linux.conf.au, SCALE, Ohio Linux Fest, FISL, OSCON * Sulamita Garcia - LinuxChix Brazil, LinuxChix International and open source community manager for Intel Latin America * Mary Gardiner - past chair of linux.conf.au program, AussieChix founder, Python community member, Ada Initiative co-founder * Ankita Garg - Linux kernel hacker, IBM Bangalore * Machtelt Garrels - Linux Documentation Project, founder of OpenDoc Society * Anne Gentle - OpenStack Documentation Coordinator, serves on OpenStack Technical Committee * Claire Giordano - Manager, OpenSolaris * Sara Golemon - PHP core contributor * Shauna Gordon-McKeon - organizer, OpenHatch; editor/developer/writer, Open Science Collaboration * Amber Graner - Ubuntu Weekly News editor * Jennifer Griffin - Dreamwidth developer * Amy Griffis - Linux kernel security developer, audit subsystem * Ana Beatriz Guerrero López - Debian Developer and KDE Developer * Britta Gustafson - community manager for Cydia; volunteer with OpenHatch * Telsa Gwynne - former bug reporter, bug triager, translator for the GNOME project * Komal Gandhi - India's first Women Mozilla Representer, Localizer Project Leader H * Caroline Hodder - Moodle & Mahara * Kylene Hall - Linux kernel security developer; co-developer of the Trusted Platform Module (TPM) driver * Michelle Hall - Qimo developer * Meadhbh Hamrick - Contributor to the open-source Snowglobe Second Life™ Viewer. * Sumana Harihareswara - coordinates volunteer software development at the Wikimedia Foundation. * Randi Harper - FreeBSD Project * Lesley Harrison - Linux Sysadmin, tech author * Julianne Frances Haugh - Author/maintainer of shadow * Leslie Hawthorn - community manager at Red Hat, former Google open source manager * Dianne Henning - Joomla! Community Leadership Team, Joomla! Community Magazine Co-Lead Editor, Joomla! Events Team, former Open Source Matters Board Member * Liz Henry - Contributor to OTW and Dreamwidth, (former) Socialtext open source manager, Drupal developer * Amy Herzog - contributor to the SELinux project, infosec engineer at MITRE * Hope Hines - Founder of Olocity, open source storage management application * Maureen Hoffert - Project manager, HP Open Source and Linux Lab * Emma Jane Hogbin - The Linux Documentation Project * Jennifer Hodgdon - Drupal Search Maintainer and Coordinator of API Documentation Team * Leigh Honeywell - Ubuntu Women leader * Lisa Hoover - http://ostatic.com/member/lisahoover * Cornelia Huck - Linux kernel developer (s390, sysfs) I J *Gloria W Jacobs - Python developer, co-organizer of NYC Python meetup, Python NYC Apprenticeship founder. * Christine Jamison - current maintainer of getty_ps * Janis Johnson - maintains gcc testing infrastructure * Lynne Jolitz - co-lead developer, 386BSD * Pamela Jones - winner, Google O'Reilly Open Source Award 2007 "Best FUD Fighter" * Ursula "Ursinha" Junque - Launchpad developer / Ubuntu Brazil * Mary Lou Jepsen - Screen technologist, inventor of OLPC's amazing screen, founder of Pixel Qi screen tech company K * Anjali Kulkarni - Freebsd developer and hacker, Juniper Networks * Juliet Kemp - Linux sysadmin and writer * Ariane Khachatourians - Drupal documentation lead drupal.org community spotlight * Rikki Kite - Associate Publisher, Linux Pro Magazine * Linda Knippers - Linux kernel security developer, Tru64 AdvFS (source released under GPLv2) * Christie Koehler - Mozillian, co-chair of Open Source Bridge, co-founder of Stumptown Syndicate, community organizer * Olga Kornievskaia - Distributed security R&D in the CITI group at UMich; Linux kernel developer on NFS, and RPC security * Sarah Kowalik - Ubuntu release team, former Kubuntu core developer * Maia Kozheva - Ubuntu Developer * Elizabeth Krumbach - Linux sysadmin, Ubuntu Community Council Member, Coordinator of the Philadelphia area Linux Users Group, Ubuntu Women leader * Kanchana Welagedara- Apache Member ,Contributor in many Apache projects,FOSS evangelist * Pranavi Reddy Katkam - Open source advocate, technical writer * Kamperis Efstathios - BSD developer, FOSS enthusiast, Doctor, Wife and Mother * Elvira Khabirova - BSD developer, FOSS enthusiast L * Jasmine Langridge - Software Engineer at Google, programmed FOSS game Trigger Rally * Joy Latten - Linux security developer (Labeled IPSec) * Dru Lavigne - Chair, BSD Certification Group * Julia Lawall - Linux kernel developer; leading researcher in domain-specific languages; developer on the Coccinelle, Bossa and DiaSpec projects * Penny Leach - Mahara developer, Moodle developer * Delphine Lebédel - Community Coordinator at Mozilla, in charge of the current Women & Mozilla project (aka WoMoz) * Dee-Ann LeBlanc - Writer, journalist, editor, educator, and speaker on open source, Linux, and Content Management Systems * Alexandra Leisse - Web community manager for Qt * Sharon Levy - PHP developer, advocate * Hanna Linder - former Linux kernel hacker, VMWare Support Engineer for IBM * Sandra Loosemore - gcc contributor M * Danielle Madeley - GNOME developer * Cathy Malmrose - Founder ZaReason - company selling hardware + linux * Margarita Manterola - Debian Developer * Kathey Marsden - Apache * Caitlyn Martin - Linux Yarok developer, consultant, writer, former Vector Linux package and repository maintainer * Elizabeth Mattijsen - Perl * Nancy Mauro-Flude - Genderchangers Academy, Eclectic Tech Carnival (OSS education) free software artist, project manager and advocater * Helen McCall - OpenShot Developer, Ubuntu Community contributer, Wikipedia Editor * Jessica McKellar — Python Software Foundation Director, Boston Python organizer, Twisted maintainer * Amanda McPherson - VP of Marketing and Developer Programs, Linux Foundation * Alison Meeks , Owner AM Graphix, exec. committee Joomla! User Group Toronto, tree hugger, rock n roller * Caroline Meeks, OLPC and Sugar * Pauline Middelink - Linux kernel developer in late 1990s/early 2000s * Juliane De Moerlooze - computer scientist / feminist / bxlug president * Kim Moir - Mozilla Release Engineer * Sherry Q. Moore - OpenSolaris core contributor, technical leader of the Solaris x86 kernel team * Mackenzie Morgan - Ubuntu Developer * Marion Mpanga, FOSSFA Executive, co-founder of the Uganda Center for Open Source Software * Tina Müller - Perl * Dorcas Muthoni - APC-Africa-Women (AAW) trainer, promoting open source software to African women, winner of Anita Borg Change Agent Award * Marion Mpanga - Uganda Center for Open Source Software, FOSSFA N * Elizabeth Naramore - founder, PHPWomen * Deb Nicholson - Community Outreach Director, Open Invention Network; Community Manager, Media Goblin * Anne Nicolas - Founder and Lead Packager, http://mageia.org Mageia, founder, partner and engineer at http://www.hupstream.com/en/ Hupstream * Naomi Novik - committee chair/project lead, Archive Of Our Own * Dorit Nuzman - gcc contributor * Nnenna Nwakanma - FOSSFA, OSI * Golnaz Niliyeh - Co-Founder of Blogilo * Olga Natkovich - http://www.linkedin.com/pub/olga-natkovich/0/9a/a57 Director of Engineering for Hadoop team at Yahoo! Inc responsible for Pig, Hive, HCatalog, Oozie, and HBase projects. Built and led team that turned Pig into one of the premiere frameworks for Big Data computing, and piloted its progress to becoming a first-class Apache project. O * Terri Oda - steering committee, Mailman and list admin/sysadmin for Linuxchix * Cat Okita - Systems, Security, Networks * Ory Okolloh - Ushahidi * Anne Østergaard * Rosa María Orellana - Drupal, open source evangelis (Drupalchix, Python), co-organizer Python Perú * Leann Ogasawara - Ubuntu Kernel release Manager P * MaryBeth Panagos - activism for open media standards and OSS tools (Open Media Now) * Surbhi Palande - Ubuntu Kernel Engineer * Denise Paolucci - Dreamwidth founder * Meredith L. Patterson - PostgreSQL, security tools * Celeste Lyn Paul - KDE Usability team, KDE eV board member * Karen Pauley - Perl community organiser * Sandy Payette - original developer of the Fedora Repository open source software; founding CEO of DuraSpace a non-profit supporting multiple open source projects for universities, libraries, archives * Akkana Peck - former Mozilla developer, GIMP trainer and writer * Radia Perlman - mother of the internet, inventor of spanning tree protocol * Stormy Peters - Mozilla developer relations, former GNOME Foundation executive director * Christine Peterson - credited with originating the term 'open source' * Silvia Pfeiffer - media developer, ANNODEX project * Lydia Pintscher - KDE Community Working Group, KDE e.V. board, Open Semantic Data Association steering committee, Wikidata community communications * Noirin Plunkett - Technical writer, Apache Software Foundation director, ApacheCon organiser * Lynne Pope - Mambo developer, President Mambo Foundation * Susan Potter - Twitter4R, metafusion-crypto & metafusion-thor developer & founder * Ara Pulido - Mago automated test suite, Canonical QA * Erynn Petersen- Executive Director, Outercurve Foundation. Former SVP Open Source Engineering, AOL Q * Sol Quimpo - Drupal & Docvert R * Angie Radtke - Joomla! contributor * Candace Ramcharan - President, Linux Fund * Allison Randal - Parrot Project, Perl 6, O'Reilly Media , technical architect of Ubuntu project * Emily Ratliff - Linux security (trusted computing, certifications); runs the Open Source Security blog * Anna Ravenscroft - Python, co-editor of The Python Cookbook * Liz Rea - Koha developer * Meike Reichle - Debian developer * Deb Richardson - Mozilla developer relations lead, founder of LinuxChix * Amy Rich - Mozilla systems administrator * Jacinta Richardson - Perl, winner 2008 White Camel Award * Amaya Rodrigo Sastre - co-founder of Debian Women project, Debian developer * Irene Ros - open web engineer, Bocoup; conference chair, OpenVisConf * Lynn Root - PyLadies SF founder, Python Software Foundation board member, freeIPA developer * Audrey Roy - co-creator/lead of Django Packages & Packaginator open source projects, co-founder of PyLadies Python women's advocacy group * Miriam Ruiz - Debian Developer * Karen Rustad - OpenHatch developer, designer, and board member * Susanne Ruthven - Geek Barrister, and organiser of linux.conf.au 2010 * Joanna Rutkowska - Xen developer * Wendy Robinson - Open Source Matters board member, Community Leadership - Joomla! * Tabitha Roder - One Laptop per Child, Moodle, Sugar, Mahara. Ran a Miniconf at linux.conf.au 2010, Software Freedom Day kids host. * Susan Rust - Drupal * Marta Rybczynska - Co-ordinator of the KDE Polish team S * Bess Sadler - Blacklight developer * Loulwa Salem - Linux security developer: BogoSec source code security analyzer; Common Criteria certification of RHEL and SLES * Pamela Samuelson, law professor at UC Berkeley and open-source/information policy expert * Karen Sandler - Executive director, GNOME Foundation, legal counsel, The Software Freedom Law Center * Runa A. Sandvik - Security researcher, contributes to The Tor Project and Debian * Carla Schroder - Author of The Linux Cookbook, TresChix of Linuxchix * Jenny Scott-Thompson - Contributor to Dreamwidth and the Archive of Our Own * Alolita Sharma - Software Engineer, Entrepreneur, Activist, Open Source Initiative (OSI) * Sarah Sharp - Linux kernel hacker, USB * Aurynn Shaw - Postgresql * Nanako Shiraishi - One of the primary authors of git * Jane Silber - Canonical Ltd COO (2004–2010) and CEO (March 2010–) * Nivedita Singhvi - Linux kernel, chair of the 2009 Linux Plumbers Conference * Zoe Slattery - PHP QA contributor * Elizabeth Smith - PHP core contributor - Windows, PHP-GTK, Cairo PECL extension * Wendy Smoak - Maven expert & author, contributor to Apache projects including Struts, MyFaces, Shale, Maven, and Tiles * Femke Snelting - Open Source Publishing (graphics design agency that uses only open source tools and creates some, too) * Christine Spang - Debian developer, OLPC developer * Sue Spence - Perl programmer, speaker * Megan Squire - FLOSSmole project leader, Associate Professor in Computing Sciences at Elon University * Kate Stewart - Ubuntu Release Manager * Anuradha Suraparaju - Dirac open codec developer * Larissa Suzuki - Arduino, Android, Java, Urban Informatics. * Chach Sikes - Drupal * Ruby Sinreich - Drupal * Sarah Stierch - Wikimedia Foundation T * Parisa Tabriz - security developer * Jessica Tallon - creator of MegBot and contributor to Haiku * Audrey Tang - Perl hacker and founder of the Pugs project * Laura Thomson - author, ''PHP and MySQL Web Development, ''and engineering manager at Mozilla * Beth Tibbitts - Eclipse developer * Carolyn Tice - gcc developer * Marcela Tiznado - Debian Developer * Mena Trott - co-lead developer, Movable Type U * Ubergeekchick - GNOME/GTK+2.0 applications V * Wendy Van Dijk - Perl programmer * Debora Velarde - Linux kernel developer, co-maintainer of the Trusted Platform Module (TPM) driver * Eugenia Vlasova - open source evangelist, philologist, contribute translations for many Linux projects * Jenn Vespermann - LinuxChix coordinator in early 2000s, author of CVS book, trainer * Sree Veturi - Drupal (along with other open source technologies) W * Brenda Wallace - Drupal, OLPC & Laconica hacker * Stacey Walker - moodle and mahara hacker * Hanna Wallach - women in Open Source researcher, women in GNOME promoter * Kat Walsh - legal counsel at Creative Commons ; former chair of Wikimedia * Linda Walsh - SGI employee, former Linux kernel hacker on capabilities functionality * Elin Waring - President of Open Source Matters, Joomla! contributor * Pia Waugh - Australian open source contributor and advocate * Kimberlee Weatherall - Australian IP law guru, especially in regard to Open Source * Fernanda G. Weiden - Vice president of FSFE, Debian contributor * Jane Wells - WordPress UX and Community lead * Sophie Wilson - Designed Acorn Micro-Computer, ARM processor instruction set * Gloria W Jacobs - Freelance Python developer, co-organizer of NYC Python meetup, Python NYC Apprenticeship founder. * Susan Wu - Apache X Y * Yi Ma Mao - Perl Z * Elena Zannoni - GDB, language and toolchain hacker, currently managing the Linux Engineering Tools team at Oracle * Xiaolan (Catherine) Zhang - Linux kernel security developer; USENIX Security and Annual Technical Conference program committee member * S. P. Zeidler - NetBSD and pkgsrc developer * Marina Zhurakhinskaya - GNOME Shell developer, Red Hat employee, lead of GNOME Women's Outreach http://blogs.gnome.org/marina/about/ * Mimi Zohar - Linux kernel security hacker; maintainer of the Integrity Measurement Architecture (IMA) subsystemM * Panagiota Ziaggou - Joomla! Frontend Developer * Category:Lists of women